Little Miss Sunshine
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: Mais uma fic pra vcs...é uma one shot...Abby decide seguir um sonho...Luka a quer ao seu lado... "I ever let you go, should not ever let you go...I won't go home without you...Forever you'll stay in my heart"


_Essa fic surgiu de uma ideia em um dia a noite, demorou um tempinho pra ela sair da ideia para o papel...posso dizer qeu não foi facil pra escrever...espero qeu gostem_

_bjus_

ENJOOY IT!

**Litlle Miss Sunshine**

Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas, eu sabia que já era de manhã. Senti um beijo molhado na minha bochecha.

-Bom dia papai. – Abri os olhos e ela estava parada ao lado da cama sorrindo. O cabelo despenteado, com sua camisola da Hello Kitty e seus olhos castanhos ainda pequenos do sono. Ela era a cópia da mãe.

-Bom dia raio de sol – O sorriso dela aumentou, eu sabia que ela adorava ser chamada assim. Subindo na cama, ela sentou ao meu lado.

-Sonhei com a mamãe esta noite – Ela me olhou com aquele brilho no olhar.

-E o que ela dizia no sonho?

-Ela... dizia... que era pra você me levar pra tomar sorvete... hoje. – Ela sorriu largo. Rolei os olhos para cima, como essa garotinha podia ser tão criativa.

-Ela disse isso foi? –Eu me sentei e ela confirmou com a cabeça – Tem certeza?– Eu comecei e fazer cócegas nela.

-Hahaha... pára pai...hahaha...tá bom, ela não disse isso – Ela tentava controlar a respiração depois que eu parei. – Ela falou que sempre vai estar ao nosso lado e meu deu um abraço – Eu sorri ao imaginar a cena descrita, meus olhos estavam querendo chorar.

-Vem cá... – Eu a puxei para um abraço -... Abby sempre vai estar viva em nossos corações. –Beijei o topo da cabeça dela.

XXX

6 anos atrás...

Encostado na porta do quarto eu observava Abby colocar as coisas dentro da mala.

-Abby...-Ela virou-se ao escutar seu nome.- Você tem certeza que vai fazer isso?

-Luka, você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto eu esperei por uma oportunidade dessas. – Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos.

-Eu sei Abby...mas, agora é diferente...você...

-Eu sei que estou grávida Luka... eu vou voltar antes do bebê nascer.

-Você não pode garantir isso.- Eu a encarei.- Abby você vai se meter no meio da Amazônia, quem garante que depois de dois meses você vai estar de volta?- Ela ficou calada- Você quer ajudar pessoas? Droga Abby, você já faz isso muito bem no hospital.

-Você não entende Luka.

-Tem crianças aqui que precisam de você...Abby...

-Existem crianças precisando de mim lá também... e eu sei que minhas crianças aqui não vão ficar desamparadas... E as de lá, qual apoio que elas têm? – Eu apenas a olhava – Isso mesmo Luka, não têm nenhum.

-Outra pessoa pode ir no seu lugar. –Eu falei esperançoso.

-Não Luka... Eu já tomei minha decisão e não quero discutir isso com você.

Saí do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, não adiantava falar nada... eu a conheço muito bem. Eu não queria que ela fosse, ainda mais grávida de quatro meses... Tenho medo de que aconteça algo a ela...tenho medo de perdê-la, de perdê-los.

Caía uma chuva fina, já era noite e Abby olhava a chuva pela janela da sala. A abracei por trás e beijei sua nuca.

-Eu não quero que você viaje brigada comigo. -Falei baixinho

-Eu também não quero brigar com você. –Ela me olha com os olhos marejados.

-Me desculpa... é que eu tenho medo de que aconteça alguma coisa. –Ela me abraçou apertado. -Eu não suportaria lhe perder. –Ela me encarou com seus lindos olhos castanhos molhados pelas lágrimas.

-Você nunca vai me perder... Eu sempre estarei com você.

Toquei seu rosto e a beijei ternamente. Me abaixei, levantei sua camisa e beijei sua barriga, que já começava a aparecer. Ela alisava meus cabelos enquanto eu falava em croata com nosso bebê.

Senti o bebê mexer, era a primeira vez que eu sentia ele mexer. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

-Ele está mexendo. –Eu olhei sorrindo pra Abby, que também tinha um grande sorriso.

-Ela está mexendo, nossa garotinha. –Eu a olhei surpreso. –Ontem eu fiz um ultra-som... Nós vamos ter uma menina.

Nos beijamos, dessa vez mais passionalmente, senti as mãos dela por debaixo da minha camisa.

-Você vai ter uma noite inesquecível. -Sussurrei ao seu ouvido e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu tocava cada pedaço do corpo dela, tentando memorizá-los. Nada mais importava a não ser nós dois ali. Chegamos ao clímax juntos...nossos corpos se encaixando perfeitamente num abraço. Ela dormia serenamente e eu a observava...ela era tudo de mais importante que eu tinha na vida.

Senti uma angústia quando finalmente ela deixou meus braços, antes de entrar no portão de embarque, ela se virou e sussurrou um "eu te amo", com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Guardei aquele sorriso como se fosse o último que viria. Era a realização de um sonho pra ela e o início do meu pesadelo.

XXX

Alguns meses depois...

Não conseguia esconder meu sorriso, amanhã há essas horas eu a teria de volta pros meus braços. Queria tocar sua barriga e sentir nossa pequena Sophie mexendo ou como a Abby já tinha falado nosso pequeno raio de sol. Apesar de tudo eu tinha uma ponta de preocupação, uma angustia. O dia parecia passar mais devagar. Quando finalmente meu plantão acabou fui pra casa dormir para o dia de amanhã chegar mais rápido. Dormir foi a única coisa que eu não fiz, simplesmente não consegui.

O vôo chegaria às dez da manhã, mas às oito eu já estava no aeroporto. Quando anunciaram a chegada do vôo dela meu coração começou a bater mais acelerado, minha respiração estava ofegante e eu continuava com um aperto no peito. Os passageiros iam desembarcando e nada da Abby aparecer, até que o ultimo passageiro saiu e a porta foi fechada. Onde estava a Abby? Comecei a me desesperar. Estava indo em direção ao balcão da companhia para ter informações quando escuto meu nome. Me virei e um rapaz se aproximou.

-Luka Kovac? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça, algo me dizia que ele não me trazia boas notícias. –Meu nome è Jimmy Raines...eu trabalhei com a Abby na Amazônia...

-Onde ela está? Por que ela não veio? –O aperto no meu peito só fez aumentar.

-O senhor não quer se sentar? –Ele me olhou, e foi naquele momento que eu soube que algo tinha acontecido com ela.

-O que aconteceu com a Abby? –Eu estava desesperado precisando de noticias.

-Eu sinto muito...-Meus olhos já não respondiam ao meu comando e lágrimas escorriam pela minha face. Isso tudo era um pesadelo...daqui a pouco eu iria acordar e a Abby estaria ao meu lado, protegida nos meus braços.

-NÃOOO...-Eu gritei chamando a atenção de todos no aeroporto. –Abby...Abby...-Caí de joelhos e chorei como eu nunca tinha chorado na minha vida.- Não...Abby...não... –A dor era enorme, eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido a ela, mas eu não conseguia falar mais nada além do nome dela. Depois de um tempo meu celular começou a tocar, mas eu não tinha forças para atendê-lo...vi que Jimmy o tinha atendido...eu não queria saber quem era, nada mais me importava.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou com eu ali no chão daquele aeroporto, mas eu escutei as vozes da Neela e do Pratt.

-Vamos cara. –Pratt bateu no meu ombro. –Eu vou levá-lo para casa.- Eu não falei nada apenas me levantei e fui sendo guiado por ele. Neela e Jimmy vinham atrás de nós...dava para escutar o choro da Neela.

Me joguei no sofá da sala...não tinha animo para nada...depois de um longo silêncio eu finalmente consegui reunir as palavras...

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Perguntei com a voz trêmula.

-O dia ontem amanheceu chuvoso e como todos os dias eu sai com os rapazes para fazermos nossas visitas aos pacientes...-Jimmy começou a falar. –Abby ficou no acampamento...por causa da gravidez nas ultimas semanas ela não saia mais para visitas era muito cansativo para ela...-Eu a imaginei com uma enorme barriga andando de um lado para o outro.- Voltamos mais cedo, porque com a chuva lugares ficaram isolados...quando chegamos ao acampamento a Abby não estava lá...um dos enfermeiros falou que um índio tinha aparecido lá dizendo que sua filha estava passando mal e a Abby foi com ele...Começamos a procurá-la, mas a chuva dificultava as buscas...o rio começou a subir e tivemos que voltar para o acampamento...-Ela só tinha desaparecido, ela pode estar viva. –No dia seguinte voltamos a busca com a ajuda de uma tribo vizinha...nem sinal dela...até no final do dia encontramos a bolsa que ela tinha levado com os materiais e encontramos também esse colar. –Ele me entregou o colar. Esse colar eu tinha dado a ela no nosso primeiro mês de casados. Lembro do sorriso dela ao abrir a caixinha que continha o colar. Ela me beijou e eu o coloquei no pescoço dela.

-Vocês não a encontraram...então ela pode estar viva –Falei esperançoso.

-Eu queria acreditar nisso...mas a chuva estava muito violenta...e no meio da mata...

-A Abby está viva, eu sinto...

-Luka...pra que criar falsas esperanças? –Pratt falou.

-Ela não morreu acreditem em mim. –Eles me olhavam como se eu fosse um doido. –Fora da minha casa...vocês não acreditam em mim, então fora...

-Luka nós também sentimos pela Abby. –Neela falou pela primeira vez. Sua voz era rouca do choro.

-Aqui estão as coisas dela. –Jimmy me entregou uma mala.

-Luka ela se foi. –Pratt segurou meus ombros e me olhou nos olhos.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho. –Abri a porta e esperei que todos saíssem.

Abby não havia morrido eu sentia isso...Coloquei a sua mala no nosso quarto eu não ia mexer nas coisas dela, ela mesmo ia desarrumar a própria mala.

XXX

Já havia se passado três meses, as buscas continuavam...mas nenhum sinal da Abby. Tentava trabalhar, mas não conseguia minha cabeça só pensava nela...eu sei que a Wever está fingindo não ver meus erros, mas eu não sei até quando ela poderá fazer isso... para todos a Abby estava morta e eu...bem eles achavam que eu estava precisando de um tratamento psiquiátrico. Fui até o andar da oncologia pediátrica...fui olhar as crianças da Abby como ela chamava. Todos os dias eu ia lá...acho que isso me fazia ficar mais perto dela...passava horas conversando e brincando com as crianças lá. Hoje estava faltando um garotinho lá, Anthony.

-Aonde foi o Anthony?- perguntei a Debby, uma garotinha com a cama ao lado dele.

-Ele passou mal de noite. –Ela falou e continuou a desenhar. –Quando a tia Abby volta? –Ela me olhou.

-Eu não sei meu amor. –Eu queria poder responder a pergunta dela...tudo o que eu mais queria era poder saber.

Pouco depois a enfermeira voltou trazendo Anthony, então fiquei sabendo que ele tinha tido duas paradas, e que quase não o salvaram.

-Hey garotão. –Falei com ele.

-Oi tio Luka, falei com a tia Abby ontem...ela vem hoje? –Fiquei sem entender o garoto. –Ela disse para não desistir porque o sol continua brilhando...acabei dormindo e quando acordei ela não estava mais aqui. –O sol continua brilhando... o sol continua brilhando...sai correndo de lá...esse era o sinal que eu precisava...como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

XXX

_18 julho de 2002_

"_Assim que desci no aeroporto liguei pra Luka avisando que tinha chegado bem. A viagem tinha sido cansativa e eu estava muito enjoada. Um dos médicos que iria trabalhar comigo foi me buscar no aeroporto, o nome dele era Jimmy e ele também era americano. No caminho até o acampamento eu fui calada, aquele enjôo estava me matando. Eu não fui a única a ficar espantada ao saber que eu seria única mulher da equipe. Além do Jimmy, tinha o Harry que era britânico, o Felipe que era brasileiro, e alguns enfermeiros. Há pouco escutei eles conversando sobre o fato de eu ser mulher, mas não falei nada estou tão cansada que só quero dormir."_

_19 julho de 2002_

"_O clima aqui é agradável, nada de muito frio ou muito calor. Estou ansiosa para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Depois do café da manhã partimos no jipe para uma aldeia indígena onde vacinaríamos as pessoas contra malária. Eles ainda mal falam comigo, só bom dia ou então alguma instrução profissional. Isso me faz sentir só...só não me sinto mais sozinha porque eu tenho minha garotinha aqui dentro."_

_20 julho de 2002_

"_O dia hoje foi agitado, uma menininha da apenas seis meses morreu nas minhas mãos vítima de pneumonia. Depois de declarar a morte dela saí chorando e me sentei perto do rio que passava por ali. Eu olhava uma foto na qual Luka me abraçava por trás. Eu não consigo para de pensara que podia ser minha filha ali, tudo que eu queria era o abraço do Luka agora para eu me sentir protegida. Escutei a voz do Jimmy dizendo que eu tinha feito o possível e que não era culpa minha. Ele sentou ao meu lado e pela primeira vez conversamos. Contei sobre o Luka e o bebê, ele ficou surpreso ao saber que eu estava grávida. Minha barriga mal aparecia era impossível saber. Ele me mostrou a foto dos seus dois filhos e da sua esposa, ele sentia saudades deles...assim como eu sinto a falta do Luka. Depois de um tempo voltamos para o acampamento onde o jantar já estava pronto e eu me sentei junto a eles na mesa."_

_15 de agosto de 2002_

"_Acordei com minha garotinha chutando. Sonhei com o Luka essa noite, nós estávamos decidindo o nome da nossa filha...Sophie...ela vai se chamar Sophie...acho que o Luka vai gostar do nome."_

_28 de agosto de 2002_

"_Os recursos aqui são limitados. O trabalho é duro e as pessoas são humildes. O difícil acesso aos pacientes também é um problema. Minha pequena Sophie cresce a cada dia dentro de mim. Minha barriga já é notável e começa a limitar um pouco meus movimentos. Os rapazes me tratam super bem, como se fosse a irmãzinha mais nova deles. Viramos amigos, isso me fez sentir saudades do pessoal do County."_

_4 de setembro de 2002_

"_Já se passaram quase dois meses, dentro de alguns dias eu vou embora daqui. Minha barriga já está enorme, estou com seis meses. Por causa da minha condição passo a maior parte do tempo no acampamento mesmo, atendendo os pacientes. Enquanto os rapazes vão às aldeias e nas casas do outros pacientes. Esse tempo aqui me fez dar valor a muitas coisas que eu tenho, principalmente ao amor do Luka. Esse tempo longe dele só me fez ver o quanto eu o amo e que nunca mais eu vou sair de perto dele. Ele também deve estar sofrendo por eu estar longe e eu queria pedir desculpas a ele por fazê-lo me amar."_

_22 de setembro de 2002_

"_Hoje o dia amanheceu chuvoso e eu acordei com um pressentimento ruim. Sophie estava agitada demais dentro da minha barriga. Espero que não seja nada de mais. Depois de amanhã eu estarei de volta para Chicago, de volta pra os braços do Luka. Como eu quero beijá-lo e abraça-lo. Só mais um dia..."_

Estava deitado na minha cama, Sophie dormia calmamente sobre meu tórax. Tão linda, tão perfeitinha...fico pensando o que teria acontecido a ela se eu tivesse desistido...Ela era a Abby todinha, até no gênio...tudo bem que ela tinha apenas cinco meses, mas já se notava isso...Coloquei ao meu lado o diário de Abby, eu o tinha encontrado na mala dela.

Olhei para nossa garotinha que acabara de sorrir...lembro que quando eu fui pra Amazônia em busca da Abby todos me chamaram de doido... e não acreditaram quando eu voltei com a Sophie nos braços. Era incrível sentir ela ali respirando...só podia ser um milagre mesmo...nascendo de seis meses no meio da floresta...agradeço todos os dias por a correnteza das águas ter levado a Abby para aquela tribo indígena. _"Ela viveu graças ao calor do corpo da mãe, que lutou pela vida durante um mês para alimentá-la e tê-la amarrada contra o seu corpo" _As palavras da índia não saiam da minha cabeça. Se eu tivesse ido para lá antes eu podia ter encontrado a Abby viva. Peguei na mesa de cabeceira uma foto da Abby, ela sorria...tão linda...passei a mão pelo contorno de sua face...não precisa pedir desculpas por me fazer te amar...se hoje eu vivo é porque te amo...você sempre vai estar no meu coração...Abby...

**FIM**


End file.
